vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Aster Deviluke
Summary Nana Astar Deviluke (ナナ・アスタ・デビルーク) is the twin of Momo and the younger sister to Lala. She is the second princess of Deviluke. She can speak to and understand animals. Out of all the main female cast, she has shown the least attraction to Rito, regarding him as a "Beast." Even so, she has shown slight affection to Rito, with the notion that she has tried to sleep in his bed with him. In To Love-Ru, she used to be seen with Momo all the time, but in To Love-Ru Darkness, they are not together as often as before. This is because while Momo becomes more attached to Rito, Nana became friends with Mea Kurosaki, whom she hangs out with more often. Although Mea is a transformation weapon and has difficulty accepting the notion of friendship, she eventually becomes more open with her feelings to others through her friendship with Nana. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Nana Aster Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Second Princess of Planet Deviluke. Devilukean and Charmian hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Mind Control, Summoning via D-Dial, Zoolingualism Attack Potency: Large Building level via powerscaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala) | Varies 'with Animals 'Speed: Subsonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 via power-scaling (Comparable to Zastin) Striking Strength: Large Building Class via power-scaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala) Durability: Large Building level via power-scaling (Comparable to Zastin and Lala) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several Meters with Tail Beam, Varies with Animals Standard Equipment: D-Dial (Capable of summoning animals that she has met throughout space, whenever she needs them from her virtual Cyber Safari.) and Anti-Gravity Wing System (A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that gives her a pair of devilish wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Lala.) Intelligence: Sightly Above Average Weaknesses: ''' Somewhat tomboyish, short-tempered and impatient. Hates being teased because of her "flat chest." If someone touches Nana's tail, she becomes weak and loses her strength. Overusing her power leads to her body turning into a smaller and weaker version of herself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean/Charmian Hybrid Physiology: Like all Devilukeans, Nana's physical skills are higher than any known race. Her's in particular because Nana can be very athletic, as she is very good at sports, even being asked to join Sainan High's swimming club. Nana also possesses the Devilukean's super strength and their bloodlust, making her very dangerous in battle. However, her most notable ability is communicating with all animal life; it is revealed that this is a result of having Charmian descendance from her mother mixed with her Devilukean blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Devilukean, Nana possesses incredible strength, even able throw an actual person (often Rito) a great distance. *'Devilukean Tail:' Like her sisters, she also can shoot lightning out from the tip of her tail, when using this ability in tandem with Momo's, it creates an even more powerful lighting shot. Also, like her sisters, Nana becomes weak whenever someone touches her tail. This weakness is usually taken advantage of by Momo whenever they get into fights. *'Zoolingualism:' An ability unique only to Nana. She shares a connection to animal life since she was born, being able to communicate with them, though this doesn't seem to be the case with animals with low intellect. **'Expert Xenoecologist:' Compared to both her sisters (and perhaps most characters), Nana is the least smart in comparison, even in Earth history. However, she is an expert on most animal biodiversity in the galaxy. She is very knowledgeable in the habitats and lifestyles of many species in the galaxy and can customize and maintain the ecosystem in her cyber safari so that all her different pets from various alien sources can co-exist together. Strangely, she was unaware of where babies come from until recently. *'Strong Will Power:' She has excellent willpower since she is the only person able to resist Mea's Psycho Dive which is shown twice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Hybrids Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 8